oneshoot: Alchemist Terakhir
by hd93
Summary: gak ada summary, berniat, baca aja langsung


_cast: Hanbyul, Kwangyeon, yongjun_

_GS, typo dimana-mana, membosankan_

_Al Chemist terakhir..._

_Mesir, 246 M._

"Lari...! Ayo lari semua!"seru seorang _namja_ dalam jubah sutra kebesarannya. Dia adalah Zeref, ketua Suku Alchemist.

Hari itu terjadi badai gurun yang sangat mengerikan menerjang oasis para Alchemist. Piramida-piramida kebanggan mereka hancur luluh lantah tersapu badai. Kabut pasir juga menutupi seluruh area itu hingga tak terlihat apapun dengan kasat mata. Hanya huru-hara suara manusia, hanya teriakan-teriakan ketakutan yang terdengar.

Datang seorang _namja_ tua, penasehat Suku Alchemist dengan langkah terbata berjalan mendekati Zeref yang tengah panik menyelamatkan warganya.

"Sudahlah Zeref, hari ini semua Alchemist akan musnah, seperti ramalan para tetua. Tak perlu panik lagi, cukup pasrahkan takdir ini pada jiwa dunia."

"Aku tau", jawab Zeref. "Namun setidaknya sebagai kepala suku, aku harus

melaksanakan tugasku untuk memastikan keselamatan warga, sebab mereka percaya padaku", lanjut jawab Zeref meski jauh dalam relung hatinya berkata bahwa ia pun tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Percuma, sekeras apapun kita berusaha, tak akan pernah mampu untuk

menembus tirai takdir. Semua Alchemist tahu itu."

"Itu benar, tapi para leluhur juga mengajarkan bahwa inti kehidupan ini adalah harapan, dan aku masih berharap akan ada yang selamat dari bencana ini, walaupun hanya seorang."

"Hmm.. kau mungkin benar, teruskanlah harapanmu kalau begitu. Aku akan kembali bermeditasi dan bersiap menyambut jiwa dunia kembali menyatu dengan jiwaku, berhati-hatilah."

"_Dua Netjer en ek_."

Sebulan berlalu, akhirnya badai gurun mengerikan itu berhenti juga. Pemukiman para Alcemist yang dulu dipenuhi oasis serta piramida-piramida megah, kini hanya menyisakan lautan pasir yang bisu. Bahkan fatamorgana pun tak kuasa lagi menampakkan imajinya di tempat itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hening.

_Korea, 2013 M._

Korea University, wisuda Strata 1 berlangsung meriah. Dari berbagai jurusan satu demi satu para lulusan terbaiknya dipanggil ke depan _hall _universitas untuk memberikan sambutan. Sampai pada giliran terakhir yakni jurusan kimia.

"Tahun ini sungguh menggoreskan sejarah baru", kata MC acara tersebut. "Untuk kali pertamanya terdapat lulusan dengan nilai yang sempurna, _suma cumlaude_, _perfect_. Dia berasal dari jurusan kimia. Dia ialah Jang Hanbyul!"

Hanbyul berjalan menuju _hall _diiringi dengan riuh ramai tepuk tangan meriah dan sorak-sorak kekaguman dari para lulusan lain. Jang Hanbyul, pemuda yang dikenal sebagai mahasiswa jenius selama perkuliahan. Berbakat dalam segala hal, tampan, rapi, idola para bidadari kampus, _perfect_. Namun ia amat tertutup tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal sewaktu dia masih berumur tujuh tahun dan kini dia hidup seorang diri. Mungkin sebab itulah Hanbyul menjadi pemurung pada saat-saat tertentu.

Hanbyul naik ke podium, bersiap memberikan sambutan. "_The true alchemist is come back!_",

kalimat pertama dari Hanbyul itu membuat semua _audience _tercengang dan terdiam.

"Manusia adalah makhluk yang terlalu lemah, manusia terlalu cepat untuk mati. Padahal dari kematian akan muncul banyak duka, penderitaan, kesedihan. Saya telah meneliti berbagai berbagai macam DNA makhluk hidup, dan akhirnya saya menemukan sebuah protein reparasi Rec A pada _Deinococcus radiodurans_. Jika gen pengkode protein ini dapat ditemukan, kemudian digunakan untuk mutasi DNA, saya yakin manusia tidak akan lagi menjadi makhluk yang rapuh."

"Hmm.. saya sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan predikat lulusan terbaik ini, semua bisa mendapatkannya asal mau berusaha. Tapi, kesedihan ini.. penderitaan ini.. kesepian, kehilangan.. saya telah banyak melihatnya. Penderitaan umat manusia harus segera dihapuskan..!"

Semua peserta wisuda bertepuk tangan meriah atas sambutan dari Hanbyul.

Hanbyul tetap melanjutkan studi pasca sarjananya di Korea University, sambil melanjutkan risetnya terhadap kualitas reparasi DNA manusia. Dia merekrut dua mahasiswa pilihan untuk membantu risetnya, Kim Yongjun dan Kim Kwangyeon. Mereka juga mahasiswa terbaik di tahunnya. Penelitian sudah berjalan lebih dari satu bulan.

"Hei, apakah menurutmu riset ini akan berhasil?", tanya Yongjun di tengah kesibukan saat menyiapkan proses isolasi bakteri _Deinococcus radiodurans._

"Pasti akan berhasil", jawab Kwangyeon dengan yakin dan senyum optimis.

"Hanbyul ialah ilmuwan yang jenius, dia selalu berhasil dalam setiap risetnya. Selain itu dia juga sangat tampan, hehe..." jawab Kwangyeon yang diiringi tawa,

"lagipula pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa terus bersamanya, untuk itu aku akan mengerjakan riset ini dengan sebaik-baiknya," sahutnya lagi.

"Hem...sepertinya aku salah bertanya padamu."

"Haha... kau tak usah iri begitu Junnia, dia memang _namja_ yang sempurna."

"_Ne_, terserah kau sajalah. Tapi mengenai riset ini, aku rasa amat mustahil, resikonya juga terlalu tinggi."

"Lantas mengapa kau menyetujui tawaran ini jika tak yakin?"

"Justru itulah, aku ingin membuktikan keraguanku."

"Alasan macam apa itu!", sahut Kwangyeon dengan kesal.

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu laboratorium, Hanbyul datang membawa sebuah kotak hitam yang bertuliskan huruf-huruf aneh.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?", tanya Hanbyul.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu perkembang-biakannya saja, mungkin minggu depan sudah siap untuk diekstrak", sahut Kwangyeon dengan ceria. Hanbyul membalas dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Hanbyul _hyung_, itu kotak apa?", tanya Yongjun penasaran.

"Oh ini, berisi hal penting yang akan membantu keberhasilan riset kita, suatu saat nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri. Kalian beristirahatlah dulu saja, sudah malam. Besok pagi akan kujelaskan langkah selanjutnya untuk riset ini."

Pagi yang cerah di Korea University. Hanbyul sudah menunggu lama kedua partner timnya di laboratorium. Dia membuka kotak hitam yang dibawanya kemarin. Melihat isinya dengan senyum sinis, entah apa yang ada dibenaknya. Tak lama lalu dia mengembalikannya ke dalam almari.

"Lama sekali anak-anak itu,"gumam Hanbyul.

Namun sesaat kemudian terdengar engsel pintu laboratorium di buka.

"Selamat pagi, maaf terlambat", ucap Yongjun dengan nafas tersengal.

"Oh Yongjun, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kwangyeon eodieseo?"

"Jadi dia juga belum datang?"

Hanbyul tak menjawab yang kemudian memalingkan mukanya dari Yongjun.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau dia juga akan datang terlambat", kata Yongjun pada diri sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Kwangyeon datang juga dengan terengah-engah di depan pintu.

"_Mianhe_ _oppa_, aku datang terlambat, tadi aku dihadang seseorang."

"Dihadang !", sahut Yongjun dan Hanbyul serentak.

"_Ne_, tadi ada _namja_ aneh yang menghadangku, dia bertanya banyak hal mengenai riset kita."

"Lalu kau jawab apa?", tanya Hanbyul.

"Ya ku jelaskan sebatas yang aku tahu saja, kurang lebih seperti yang pernah _oppa _katakan ketika memberikan sambutan wisuda dulu."

"Syukurlah. Untung saja aku belum menjelaskan tahap yang lebih lanjut", kata Hanbyul dalam hati.

"Kau tanya siapa namanya?", tanya Yongjun lebih lanjut.

"Saat kutanya namanya, dia malah memberikan sebuah lempeng emas yang bertuliskan huruf aneh", jawab Kwangyeon sambil mengeluarkan emas dari dalam sakunya.

"Aku mencoba membaca apa yang tertulis di sini, tapi saat aku menoleh lagi padanya, ternyata dia sudah menghilang begitu saja."

"Emas?!", kata Yongjun dengan heran.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?", pinta Hanbyul.

"_Ne_, ini _oppa_", kata Kwangyeon kemudian menyerahkan emas tersebut.

Hanbyul tercengang, tangannya gemetar memegang lempengan emas itu.

"_Wae hyung_ ?"

"_Aniya…_."

"_Waeyo hyung_ ?"

Yongjun kemudian ikut melihat tulisan yang ada pada lempeng emas itu. Dia teringat tulisan pada kotak hitam yang dibawa Hanbyul kemarin.

Dalam benak Yongjun, "Tulisan ini sama dengan yang ada pada kotak hitam kemarin."

"_Hyung_, kau dapat membaca tulisan ini? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ini ..." ucapan Hanbyul terhenti, dia melihat ke arah Yongjun dan Kwangyeon.

Dalam pikiran Hanbyul, "Bahaya, jika seperti ini mereka bisa tau. Belum saatnya mereka tau tentang hal ini."

"Aku tak bisa membacanya, kita pikirkan nanti saja," ekspresi Hanbyul berubah menjadi lebih tenang. Pikiran Hanbyul tetap berkecamuk,

"Aku tak tahu siapa _namja_ itu, tapi aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini."

"Hmm.. Kwangyeoni", ucap Hanbyul.

"Ne _Oppa, Waeyo_?"

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri _namja_ itu ?"

"Dia memakai pakaian yang aneh, sepertinya bukan orang Korea. Aku pernah melihat pakaian seperti itu di film Perang Salib. Dia juga memakai cadar sehingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas."

Dalam benak Hanbyul, "Mungkinkah? Ah aku terlalu berkhayal, entahlah akan kucari cara menemukannya nanti, mungkin dengan menyewa detektif."

"Ya sudahlah, yang terpenting kau selamat Kwangyeon" kata Hanbyul lembut.

"_Ne, gomawo_ _oppa_", Kwangyeon juga menjawabnya dengan senyum penuh bahagia.

"Hmm..dia lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku," kata Kwangyeon dalam hati.

Yongjun masih diam terpaku. Dia merasa bahwa Hanbyul sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian beristirahatlah sejenak. Kita akan mulai penjelasan mengenai riset ini setengah jam lagi, aku ke toilet dulu."

_Tiga puluh menit kemudian.._

"Kalian sudah siap?", tanya Hanbyul.

"Siap, _Hyung/ Oppa_", jawab Yongjun dan Kwangyeon serempak.

Kemudian Hanbyul menghidupkan proyektornya. "_Dogma central_, kita mulai dari prinsip dasarnya. Aku yakin kalian sudah memahami ini, tapi mari kita samakan persepsi dulu."

"Konsep _dogma central _menjelaskan bahwa sintesis protein dari kode-kode yang ada di gen harus melewati tahap-tahap tertentu. Tahap transkripsi dari DNA menjadi RNA dan tahap translasi dari RNA menjadi beberapa asam amino yang membentuk _folding _protein. Dan proses itu tidak dapat berlangsung terbalik, dari asam amino menjadi DNA. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan keteraturan dalam penurunan sifat. Tapi ada organisme yang bisa mensintesis RNA menjadi DNA yakni retrovirus."

"Retrovirus?"

"_Ne_, RNA retrovirus akan menerjemahkan diri menjadi DNA dalam tubuh inangnya dengan bantuan enzim _reverse transcriptase._"

"hmm...", gumam mereka sambil mengangguk-angguk pertanda memahami.

"Itu bagian pertama, dan bagian yang terpenting kedua adalah beberapa ilmuwan baru-baru ini berhasil menjelaskan kekebalan terhadap radiasi nuklir yang dimiliki oleh _Deinococcus radiodurans_."

"Kebal radiasi nuklir?"

"Bakteri _Deinococcus radiodurans _saat ini diklaim sebagai bakteri terkuat, bahkan dicatat dalam _Guiness World Record _karena kemampuannya bertahan terhahap radiasi nuklir. Beberapa ilmuwan telah mencoba menjelaskan hal ini selama bertahun-tahun. Temuan terbaru mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut disebabkan kemampuan protein Rec A dalam sistem reparasi DNA-nya."

"Lalu kita akan memanfaatkan kelebihan bakteri itu?"

"Ne,"

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kalian kemarin telah mengisolasi _Deinococcus radiodurans _bukan? Nah setelah berkembang dengan jumlah yang cukup, protein Rec A dari bakteri itu diisolasi lalu dikarakterisasi asam amino penyusunnya sekaligus urutannya. Lalu diperhitungkan urutan RNA pengkode asam amino tersebut dengan bantuan _komputasi kimia. _Urutan nukleotida RNA yang didapatkan akan disintesis. Setelah berhasil, kita cari retrovirus yang sesuai dan RNA-nya akan kita gantikan dengan RNA hasil sintesis itu. Kita kembangkan virus itu, setelah mendapat jumlah yang cukup, bisa dicoba untuk diinfeksikan pada target. Selama penelitian skripsiku, aku telah mencoba memprediksi urutan RNA tersebut dan mencari virus-virus yang sesuai. Kemungkinan jika hasil karakteristik kita sesuai dengan prediksi, virus yang cocok dengan materi DNA tersebut adalah virus _***_. Dan virus itu hanya menyerang manusia."

"Hanya manusia? Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi sampel?" Yongjun mulai memanas karena tidak setuju.

"Aku sendiri," jawab Hanbyul ringan.

"_Hyung_, itu terlalu berbahaya."

"Aku telah mendedikasikan hidupku untuk hal ini. Bukan hanya itu, jika aku tak mati karena virus itu, berarti penyisipan DNA berhasil. Untuk hasil yang sebenarnya akan diinjeksikan pada embrio manusia."

"_Micheosso_? Siapa yang rela menyerahkan anaknya demi penelitian konyol ini!", bantah Yongjun dengan emosi.

"Aku", sahut Kwangyeon.

"Kwangyeon ? Kau jangan bergurau", Yongjun terkejut, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kwangyeon.

"Aku tak bercanda, Yongjun. Bahkan di dalam rahimku sekarang sudah tersedia calon embrio itu. Mungkin bulan depan adalah waktu yang tepat, iya kan Hannie", kata Kwangyeon dengan menatap Hanbyul. Hanbyul tersenyum.

"Kau dengan siapa ?"

"Aku sangat mencintai Hanbyul, apapun akan kulakukan demi dia. Kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku dan jika keberhasilan riset ini adalah kebahagiaanya, maka akan kulakukan apapun untuk membantunya," ucap Kwangyeon dalam senyum pilunya.

"Kalian benar-benar sudah gilaa! Aku tak mau ikut dalam kegilaan ini, aku keluar! Hentikanlah riset ini atau kalian akan kulaporkan pada pihak rektorat", bentak Yongjun dengan muka merah.

"Hahaha.. aku bukan anak bodoh yang bertindak gegabah, Yongjun-shi. Jangan membuatku tertawa. Aku adalah Hanbyul, kimiawan jenius yang akan mengubah takdir manusia sebagai makhluk lemah. Akulah Alchemist yang sebenarnya. Akulah Alchemist terakhir di jaman ini!", kata Hanbyul dengan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sangat bengis.

"Selama ini aku telah menanamkan racun dalam dirimu, dalam seminggu kau akan mati jika tak mendapat penawarnya dan hanya aku yang tau komposisi penawar racun itu, hahaha. Kau tak punya pilihan selain tutup mulut"

"Biadab kau Hanbyul! Kau telah salah memahami kimia. Kau telah salah memahami kehidupan, kau..."

"Tahu apa kau tentang kimia? Tahu apa kau tentang kehidupan!", sela Hanbyul yang juga mulai marah.

"Kehidupan hanyalah penderitaan selama manusia mengikuti takdir ini, tahu apa kau tentang penderitaan, kesedihan, kesepian, haa..?", teriak Hanbyul pada Yongjun dengan nada penuh amarah, namun bulir air matanya pun mulai terjatuh.

"Kedua orangtuaku meninggal saat aku masih berumur 7 tahun, lalu kakakku, nenekku dan juga satu-satunya sahabat terbaikku. Satu demi satu mereka semua pergi meniggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini. Mereka semua meninggal di depan mataku. Kalian yang masih hidup bersama kelurga tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintai! Kalian tak tahu tentang kesedihan, aku sangat kesepian", Hanbyul menangis.

"Kalian hanya tahu aku anak jenius, kalian tak pernah tahu bagaimana keadaan hatiku yang sebenarnya! Kalian tak pernah tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya..!"

"Kau juga tak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, Hanbyul..!", teriak Yongjun. "Aku adalah... _Hayya.._"

"Cukup Yongjunie..! Pergi kau..!", bentak Kwangyeon sambil menagis.

"yeonia… kau." Kemudian Yongjun pergi meninggalkan laboratorium.

Satu bulanpun berlalu, Yongjun tak pernah muncul lagi setelah peristiwa itu. Hanbyul dan Kwangyeon berpikir kalau Yongjun pasti mati karena efek racun. Mereka berdua melanjutkan riset hingga tahap akhir. Hanbyul telah mengujicobakan virus sesuai prediksinya dan dia tidak mati, hari ini ialah waktunya penginjeksian virus ke embrio dalam rahim Kwangyeon. Semua persiapan medis telah usai dilakukan. Kwangyeon berbaring di tempat tidur, menatap Hanbyul yang datang membawa kotak hitam bertuliskan huruf aneh itu.

"Hanbyul, apa sebenarnya kotak itu?"

"Oh ini, aku mendapatkannya dari Mesir, tulisan ini ialah bahasa Arab. Kotak ini berisi buku-buku sejarah dan ajaran para Alchemist serta sebuah batu yang dipercaya pecahan dari _Philosopher Stone._"

"Batu?", tanya Kwangyeon heran.

Hanbyul kemudian mengeluarkan seluruh isi kotak itu. Kwangyeon terkejut menatap batu itu sebab mirip dengan batu yang dia lihat dalam mimpi-mimpinya sebulan terakhir.

"_Wae_ Yeonia?"

"Hannie, sejak Yongjun pergi, aku selalu bermimpi hal yang sama setiap hari selama satu bulan ini"

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?"

"Dalam mimpi itu aku melihat badai gurun yang begitu dasyat menerjang pemukiman kuno diantara piramida-piramida. Mereka semua panik, berteriak histeris menghadapi kematian. Seseorang mencoba menyelamatkan mereka semua dengan kekuatan sihirnya, orang-orang itu memanggilnya Zeref."

"Zeref?" Hanbyul terkejut karena nama Zeref juga diceritakan dalam buku-buku Alchemist yang dia dapat dari Mesir itu.

"_Ne_, namun akhirnya semua musnah terkena terjangan badai itu. Hanya tinggal Zeref dan seorang anak kecil. Zeref memanggilnya Ibnu Hayyan. Sebelum meninggal, Zeref memberi Ibnu Hayyan batu yang seperti itu dan dia berpesan: _Ini adalah Philosopher stone, dengan batu ini kau akan memiliki kekuatan sihir para Alchemist, kau bisa mengubah besi menjadi emas dan kau bisa bertahan hidup lebih dari 5000 tahun. Selama hidupmu kau akan melawati banyak jaman, kau akan melihat berbagai macam perilaku manusia, ada yang tetap setia pada takdirnya, ada yang berpaling karena penderitaan. Lalu ingatkanlah pada mereka, bahwa hidup ini bukan masalah sedih atau senang, kaya atau miskin, pintar atau bodoh, bukan masalah menderita atau bahagia. Semua itu tak ada bedanya, karena semua kejadian yang menimpa kita diatur oleh tangan yang sama. Tangan sang pemilik jiwa dunia. Hidup ini sesungguhnya adalah tentang bagaimana kita menjalani takdir dengan sepenuhnya, dan pada akhirnya jiwa kita akan kembali menyatu dengan jiwa dunia dalam keadaan penuh suka cita_."

"Itulah pesan yang disampaikan Zeref pada Ibnu Hayyan. Anak itu, mata anak itu.. sama seperti mata _namja_ aneh yang memberiku lempeng emas."

mereka berdua saling pandang, entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan. Dua _iris_ coklat itulah yang saling mewakili mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

aku sudah bilang membosankan, jadi jangan salahkan aku ne...

review jika berkenan


End file.
